Harry Potter and Voldemort's Vengeance
by Tathiel
Summary: It's Harry's fifth year and Voldemort is after him...Can Sirius, Remus and the gang help him get away from Harry and will he new teacher help too? What's her secret that Sirius only knows? Will it be their downfall?
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and Voldemort's Vengeance 

This has been by far my most boring holiday ever. 

That was Harry's thought most of the time this summer. He wasn't allowed to go out without one of the Dursleys being with him, so that means he doesn't go out at all. He wasn't allowed to send any owls to friends and they're not allowed to send any owls to him. The only contact he had to the Magical World is through Dumbledore, and he only owled him once. 

The reason for all of this is because of the rise of the darkest wizard any one has ever encountered, and he's out to kill Harry. This is Lord Voldemort, known to many as You-Know-Who. He rose again during the Triwizard Tournament, during the third task. He almost got Harry killed then, but instead he killed a seventh year boy named Cedric Diggory. 

For weeks Harry blamed himself for the tragedy. He doesn't anymore, but he still thinks about Cedric from time to time. 

He was also hoping against hope that someone - anyone - will owl him and tell him what's going on. But it feels as if they think that the less Harry knows, the better. What he has heard was that the Aurors are out again to track down and destroy the Death Eaters and if possible, Voldemort. It was mainly the Aurors' decision to hunt them down again, as the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, still did not believe that Voldemort would ever be back. Last year, he was foolish and stubborn to believe it and that seem not to change. 

Dumbledore also told Harry that Hagrid and Madame Maxime, two half giants, have gone to the mountains to talk to the giants and persuade them to come to their side. The Dementors were also replaced to guard Azkaban and they were replaced by dragons, mostly Hungarian Horntails. Fudge was reluctant to pas on this order, but Dumbledore persuaded him to. 

So far, Harry was always stuck in his room, not even daring to come out. He'll be treated as an invisible being yes, but then Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were always looking at him suspiciously as if he's going to blow up the house in a second that it was irritating. Also, Dudley was away from him as far as possible since he already had two accidents involving magic. One, Hagrid gave him a pig's tail and two, he was the receiver of a four foot purple tongue, courtesy of the Weasley Twins. 

Harry punched his pillow. It was dawn and he didn't want to get up. His mind kept drifting to the Weasleys. Harry's favourite family. They haven't sent him anything, not even a single owl. Hermione hasn't sent anything either. He guesses that Dumbledore warned them not send any owls in case someone finds out where he lives. 

Harry was so bored that he spent all his time doing his homework. He threw himself to homework that he was sure that he will get full marks in all of these. McGonagall brought him the books and she also bought him some books to help him revise for the owls. He already read the books for about 5 times already and he even began testing himself. That show how bored he really is. 

Seeing that there was nothing he can do, he got up, washed his face, changed and went down for breakfast. The Dursley were already there, and he sat down at his corner in the table. No one said anything to him, but Dudley was edging away from him. 

Last year Dudley was on a diet, seeing as he reached the size of a young whale. But now, Dudley persuaded his parents to stop the diet as it wasn't working anyway. Harry could see that crystal clear. His knickerbockers also had to be custom made for him as Smeltings doesn't stock any in his size. Dudley has now reached the size of an adolescent blue whale. 

Dudley was already wolfing down a large plate of sausage when Harry at down. He himself was given a plate of eggs and bacon and he smiled to himself. Most of the time, his breakfast consisted of an overcooked egg and black bacon strips. He began eating and speeded up when he saw at the corner of his eye that Dudley was eyeing his breakfast with hunger. 

Uncle Vernon hasn't shown his face to Harry since he came down. He didn't lower his newspaper when he said, "There's a letter for you." 

Harry looked at him curiously and then he noticed that there was an envelope next to Uncle Vernon's plate. It looked perfectly normal and it was unopened. Harry guessed that they were scared on what was inside it. 

"Who's it from?" Harry asked casually. 

Uncle vernon grunted and threw the letter across the table to him. Harry caught it easily and stared at the envelope. It looked perfectly normal, except that it had no stamps or a postmark. He then turned it over and his heart started to beat faster than normal. 

_Sirius Black and Remus Lupin_

He quickly finished his breakfast - he wanted to give it to Dudley but he'll just get told off because he's positive that the Dursleys will be thinking that he cursed the food - , excused himself and raced to his room. 

"No courtesy at all" he heard Aunt Petunia say. "Didn't even wait till everyone's finished." 

_ If I wait till everyone's finish, I'll be there all day because Dudley will be non-stop._ Harry thought. He forgot about that as he closed his room, locked it and tear out the envelope. It was a long letter, but the longer it was, the happier Harry will be. 

_Dear Harry,_

_ Hi! How are you? How are the Dursleys treating you? If they treat you badly just remind them that you have a murdered for a god father who happen to be a wizard and he'll come and cure them all!!!! Probably guessed who this is, but Remus here keep insisting that you don't know. Like you would ever forget your favourite relative. Moony is just so stupid at times! Ouch!_

_ **Hi Harry. Remus here. How are you. If you already threatened them with the murderer-for-a-godfather thing, and it didn't exactly work, just add that you have a werewolf for an uncle and I'm sure that they'll be at your every command.**_

****Harry made a mental note to do just that. 

_Good one, Remus. Never thought of that. So anyway, how are you? We wrote to you through the post because we're pretty sure that no wizard will ever think of it that way. You probably noticed that there's no stamp or anything. That's because we just dropped it in front of your doorstep and we also came to greet you a very happy birthday!_

_ **We know, it' not exactly happy. But cheer up! We have a birthday gift for you - **and not to mention the rest of Hogwarts - **we are going to be teachers at your school! Don't worry, Sirius' name ha been cleared and the Auror are now in the hun for Peter Pettigrew!! Didn't I tell you that everything's going to be ok for everyone?**_

_I'll be teaching Potions. Snape's fine and he hasn't become a Death Eater or anything but he has some matters to attend to...he'll still be in Hogwarts. There's going to be another teacher. A woman. I think that she'll be teaching the 5th year to 7th years Transfiguration. McGonagall has some things to do and she'll be too busy if she teaches every year. They say that this woman's really smart and a very good Transfigurator. Heard she got all the OWLs and NEWTs when she was at Hogwarts. Talk about smart. She's also an Auror so another part of her job's to make sure that everyone's safe in there._

_ **Also, we asked permission from Dumbledore if you can stay for the rest of your Hogwarts years with us and he's agreed!!! You wouldn't believe it, and you'll probably be angry with us after you read the next few lines - but we live right next door to you!!!!!! That's right, my poor pretend cousin. You have been living with the gits while all this time, I was living next to you.**_

_You should have old him more gently. I bet he jut fainted with hock right now, but he's right! You can now live with us! And you don't even need to travel so far! So pack all your tuff and we'll be picking you up tomorrow morning. DON'T tell those Dursleys that we'll be coming. I wanna see the look in their faces when they ee that the great Sirius Black and Remus Lupin has arrived at their house!_

_ **So we'll be seeing you tomorrow and pack all your stuff, ok?**_

_See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Sirius **and Remus**_

****Harry couldn't believe it. He's never been so happy in his entire time with the Dursleys. For the rest of the day, he had that mile glued to his face therefore receiving suspicious looks. He even offered to do most of Dudley' chores because he was so happy! 

He went to bed that night and dreamt of Sirius and Remus and him laughing and wondered who the smart new Transfiguration teacher was. He packed up his things and locked Hedwig in his cage. He couldn't wait to see the Dursleys reaction when they see Padfoot and Moony at their doorstep. It took Harry 30 minute to sleep because of his excitement. 


	2. Sirius and Remus

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter...like I really want to own him...I wanna own Sirius Black though............too bad JK has him....but I want him 

Harry Potter and Voldemort's Vengeance 

Chapter 2 

The next day, Harry was in a very very cheerful mood, which irritated the Dursleys since they spent their live trying to make Harry's life a miserable as possible. They of course wondered what on earth could make him o cheerful so early in the morning. Uncle Vernon suddenly had a thought that the reason might include magic. 

"Those lot of your aren't coming here are they?" Uncle Vernon asked. "Cause if they are, you better tell them now that they better head home as I'm not allowing those kind in my house." 

He got more annoyed about Magic when the Weasleys dropped into his house...through the chimney. It ended up with the entire living room covered in white dust, a very large cleaning bill for the house and Uncle Vernon's best suit and Dudley having a fout feet purple tongue. 

Harry frowned at him slightly, but hid it quickly and gave him a small smile. "No, Uncle Vernon. They're not coming." 

_Then why in the bloody hell are you smiling? _Uncle Vernon thought in frustration. He wanted to ask it out loud. Instead, he glared at Harry for a moment and continued with his breakfast. 

**** 

They were halfway through breakfast when the doorbell rang. Harry' heart gave a leap and he almot dropped his fork, but caught it just in time. He turned his head towards the door, and seeing that nobody's going to answer it, he stood up and got the door himself, knowing full well who it is. 

He took a deep breath before opening the door and tried to cool himself down, as he was shaking with nervousness and excitement. He opened it quickly and it was Remus and Sirius, smiling broadly at him. 

Harry grinned back and said, "Hi. Wait here." 

He turned towards the dining table where Uncle Vernon was looking at him and so was Aunt Petunia and Dudley. "There's two men who wants to see you, Uncle Vernon." Harry said. 

Uncle Vernon sighed deeply and placed his newspaper to the desk mumbling something about people having no respect to disturb other people during lunch. Harry wanted to listen in and watch them, but he knew that he'll be told to go back to the table. 

Meanwhile, Sirius was talking very loud o make sure that Harry was hearing the conversation. 

"Hello! Do you happen to have a boy named Harry in here? "Cause we're looking for him." he said. 

It took a while before Uncle Vernon was able to answer back. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now leave us alone. There is no Harry here." 

Aunt Petunia looked towards the door and then glared at Harry. Harry looked at him, bewildered. Now what did he do? He listened to the conversation again. This time it was Remus talking. 

"I don't think that you're telling us the truth." 

"What are you calling me, a liar?" Uncle Vernon bellowed. "How dare you! Who are you anyway?" 

"Sirius Black." 

Aunt Petunia paled visibly and Uncle Vernon seemed frozen as no sound came from anywhere in the house. Harry found it safe to stand up and go to the door and greet his godfather and 'uncle' Remus. 

Harry stood there and he couldn't help grinning at the both of them. Sirius looked so young and his face was full and hi hair short. He looked handsome and very much like the best man of James', Harry's father, wedding. Remus was also the same. He didn' look pale and the grin in hi face changes his features dramatically. 

"Hi Harry." Sirius said. "Go on, get your things and we'll be out of here soon." 

Harry nodded and ran to his room to collect his things. He pulled them towards the stairs and was about to pull them down the stairs when it started floating. Harry wa surprised for a second, then turned his head automatically to Remus, who was using his wand to guide the things. He looked at Reus gratefully and then herd Hedwig giving him a indignant hoot, much liking saying that she wanted to fly on her own thank you very much. So Harry let her go and she flew straight out the door. 

Uncle Vernon seemed purple not with rage, but with fear of what Sirius or Remus might do to him and to his family. Aunt Petunia was cowering behind Uncle Vernon, and look like she's about to faint and Dudley was at the far end of the living room, deciding that he should tay away from them as far as possible and he wa clutching his bottom and his mouth. 

Finnaly, Uncle Vernon seemed to be able to find his voice. "If you're going to take him, make sue that he doesn't come back to us...ever." 

"Oh, we'll make sure of that." Remus said easily. "After all, you'll still get to see each other...we live right next to you." 

Not giving the chance to respond, they left and Harry slammed the door behind him. Then he thought about it and opned the door again. The Dursleys were still motion less. 

"You know, now that I won't see you again, I might as well have the last say on how you've been treating me for the lat fourteen years of my life. You people are the most vile and digusting people I have evr met. 

"Uncle Vernon, you stink. You spoil that brat over there and you're a child abuser. You never have any respect towards anyone and you are vile. You're even worse than ome of the most disgusting creatures in the magical word. And you are so pathetic, not even letting the word magic in the house. There I said it. Magic. 

"Aunt Petunia, if anyone is a freak, it's you. You're the freak. You can never understand changes in anyone. All you think about is yourself and that's even more pathetic than Vernon over there. And what a stupid name for a husband. Vernon. I sure am glad that I'm not a Dursley. Eugh. Oh, and you look more like a horse than my mum's sister. 

"Dudley, you are the most irritating, obnoxious, stupid, dumb, spoiled,annoying, pathetic and disguting person I have ever een in my entire life. Only one person tops you: Draco Malfoy and I wear you two will be better off in some lone island. 

"Now, I leave you and you better not threaten me ever again, or else I'm going to tell my uncle Remus - he's a werewolf and he hunts down humans and Sirius, the murderer. Bye!" 

And with that, Harry closed the door and has put an end to his life with the Dursleys. 

Remus and Sirius were cheering him on. "Bravo! Bravo! Encore!" Sirius shouted. 

Harry bowed low, playing along. Then he tood up and noticed that all his stuff was gone and Remus and Sirius were wearing muggle clothes. They din't look half bad in those clothes actually. They were both wearing jeans and shirt, except Sirius was wearing a leather jacket of his. 

There was only a week left in the holidays, but Harry thinks that it's going to be the be week ever in his entire holiday. 


	3. The Death Eater

Disclaimer: I do not...cannot....and will not own Harry Potter. I wonder if you can buy Sirius Black from JK.............. 

Harry Potter and Voldemort's Vengeance 

Chapter Three: The Journey   


True, it was only a week before school starts again, but there was something different. This week, Harry Potter can be, well, Harry Potter in the wizard sort of way. 

He was allowed to fly his broom at the backyard and it turned out that Remus has a house elf, by the name of Jinky. She was really helpful but sometimes demanding. 

The first thing that she did when she saw Harry was , "Mr Potter, sir you is going to eat food. You is very thin." and before Harry could object, he was already sitting in the table and was being stuffed by food. Delicious they are, but Harry was much too excited to be hungry. 

The week past by very quickly. Remus and Sirius took Harry to many places and Sirius had the feeling of being free again. Harry was ahead of his lesson because Remus and Sirius insisted that they teach the basics to Harry. Harry hasn't contacted Hermione or Ron so he figured that he's going to see them at the Platform anyway. They talked about many things: about his safety, his importance and about a million more rules. 

"Ok, I get it!" Harry said in exasperation, after Sirius repeated a rule for about seventeen times. "I will not go out of school without either Dumbledore's permission or yours. I will have Ron and Hermione helping me out. I will concentrate on the OWLs this year. I will, I will, I will!" 

Sirius and Remus just laughed at his reaction. Sirius said, "Sorry, Harry. But we are just looking out for you." 

Harry looked at them both and felt a bit guilty for shouting at them. "I know and I'm sorry." 

Soon, they were playing Quidditch at the backyard, with Sirius proving himself an excellent chaser and Remus a very good keeper. Then, the week was all over and it was again time to go back to Hogwarts. 

**** 

The trip to King's Cross was very easy, and Sirius and Remus were going to be in the train. They also received a letter from Dumbledore saying that the other new teacher was there too. It was understandable, since the teacher was an auror and Harry will be in the train. 

Harry crossed the barrier easily and immediately searched for Ron and Hermione. He was a bit worried that they'd be offended because he hasn't written all summer. He found them in one of the compartments. He didn't exactly see them, but he could hear their voices. He saw Draco Malfoy though, with his stupid bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle. Draco was leaning at the doorway to Ron and Herimone's compartment, and he was having a heated argument with them. Crabbe nudged Malfoy when he saw him. 

"Well, if it isn't the Great Pot-head himself!" Draco said menacingly. Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly. 

"Leave him alone, Malfoy." Harry heard Hermione's voice say. 

Ron popped his head out of the compartment to see if Harry really was there. Harry nodded a him and then turned to Draco. 

"Malfoy, I suggest you get your idiotic face out of people's business." said Harry. "You know, we have another Auror in the school. You wouldn't want to be a ferret again, would you?" 

Malfoy turned slightly pink and then said, "Watch your back, Potter. I wouldn't be surprised if you three end up dead by the end of the year." 

Harry heard Ron and Hermione stand up but Draco was already walking away quickly with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry entered the compartment and was welcomed with Ron grinning and Hermione frowning. 

"What?" Harry asked Hermione. He was a bit confused and wanted to find out why she's frowning. 

"It's that git Malfoy." said Hermione, much to Harry's relief. "Sometimes I wish I could just do one of the Unforgivable Curses on him and those gits Crabbe and Goyle." 

Harry and Ron stared at her. Hermione usually isn't the type that loses her temper quickly. Harry reckoned that Draco must have said something pretty awful to almost send her into her fits. 

"So," aid Ron, changing the subject. "What did you do all summer? You never did owl me or Hermione." 

Harry launched into his explanation about everything. The Dursleys, Sirius and Remus, the new Auror at school and why he didn't send owls. 

"...and I'm not going to live with the Dursleys anymore!" Harry finished brightly. "I'm living with Sirius and Remus! Remus has a huge house!" 

Ron and Hermione were ecstatic that they were going to have their favourite Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers back and they were also excited because Sirius will be teaching Potions. "Potions will never be the same again!" Ron cried. 

"Yeah." Hermione agreed. "But who do you think is the new Transfiguration teacher is?" 

Harry shrugged. "All I know is, the teacher's a woman, she'll be teaching fifth years and seventh years, she's an Auror and she's very smart." 

"How smart?" asked Ron. 

"She got all the OWLs and NEWTs smart." 

Ron gaped. "_That _smart?" He turned to Hermione. "Hermione! You found your role model!" 

Hermione was pretending to look at something in the wall, but she couldn't help the blush that was creeping on her face. Much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't help but agree with Ron. She then changed the subject. 

"I went to Bulgaria during the summer." she said. "It was really interesting. You wouldn't believe how nice it is there during the summer. It's also so peaceful and warm and the place has got a very interesting history on its own. Even more interesting than France. It was all really cool." 

Harry then noticed the badge that was pinned on her robes. It was a silver P. "You've been made a Prefect?" he asked. 

Hermione beamed proudly and smiled at the both of them, although it was hardly surprising. 

"Why wouldn't they make you a prefect?" Ron asked. "You're the smartest witch in school! You even beat some of the seventh years!" 

Hermione flushed wih pleasure and looked away from Ron. 

_They both look so good together. _Harry couldn't help but think. _This is going to be a very interesting year.......___

****************************************************************************************** 

They were halfway through their sweets and Ron was telling them that Fred and George, his brothers who were twins, have not yet given up Weasleys Wizards Wheezes. 

"They say that they're going to set up the shop at Diagon Alley" said Ron. "Said that they already have the money to start it up, but I doubt it." 

Harry didn't. He knew that there is money. Because Harry gave them. Harry won a thousand galleons last year and he gave it all to Fred and Geoge, telling them to set up the shop and buy Ron new dress robes. 

"They also got me new dress robes." said Ron. He pulled it out of his trunk and it was very beautiful, gold in colour. "I don't know where they got the money from, and when I asked, they didn't tell me." 

Hermione was still looking at the dress robe and envied Ron a bit. Not that she wanted it. She just liked it for the colour. Ron was back to the Wizard Wheezes. 

"Dad was all up for the shop, saying that everyone will need a bit of a laugh now. But Mum sill insists that they go to the Ministry like Dad and Percy." 

"If they go to the Ministry, chaos would ensue." said Hermione. 

Harry agreed with her. He could just see it now, the whole office torn to pieces, with the Ministers sprouting feather every minute or growing extra legs or arms and their hair was magicked to stand on end, no matter how long they are. All of this just because the Weasley twins passed by..... 

Beside him, Ron nodded. "Yeah, they told her that but -" 

Suddenly, it seemed as if the whole train was shaking. The trio fell from their seats and their stuff came crashing down above them. They avoided it, though. 

Harry heard someone open the door. He looked at the figure. The lights were out but he could still see them. He couldn't see his face, but he was fairly tall, dressed in all black. Harry realized that it was a Death Eater. 

Death Eaters are wizards that supports Voldemort and would do anything to have him in power. 

"Harry Potter ... " he said, his voice raising the hairs in Harry's back. "Prepare to die ... " 

Harry saw his life pass by him. He didn't want to die so soon. He closed his eyes and waited for a miracle to happen. 

"_Stupefy!" _a female voice shouted. 

Harry heard a thud and he opened his eyes. The Death Eater was lying there unconscious. Ron and Hermione were too scared to speak. By the door, Harry assumed, was the Auror. 

She was quite tall, with blonde hair and golden brown eyes. Harry guessed that they were usually warm, but the eyes were cold now. She was breathing hard and gripped her wand tightly. 

She then turned her gaze to Harry, Ron and Hermione. This time, her gaze was warm and comforting. All three relaxed. Then they heard the rushing of feet heading from every direction. 

"What happened?" It was Sirius' voice. 

The Auror turned her head to Srius. Remus was with him. "Are you three all right?" he asked. 

Harry and the others nodded their heads mutely. The Auror then nodded her head towards the Death Eater. "_That _happened." she said. "He tried to kill Harry." 

"What?" Remus asked. 

"It shouldn't surprise you, Lupin." the Auror snapped. "You know that Harry's life was in danger the moment he was born." 

Suddenly Fudged appeared. He obviously apparated from the London. 

"What happened?" he asked. 

The Auror gave an impatient sigh. Harry decided that he didn't like her that much. "Death Eater tried to kill Harry." 

Fudge gave her a disbelieving look. She glared at him then turned her head to the body lying on the floor. Fudge followed her look and gaped at the body. He then turned the hood and everyone but the Auror gasped.   
  
  
  
  
  


A/n: The ever so nasty cliffhanger. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my stories. Tell me if I should continue or do better things.... Flames are accepted but please try no to insult me too much. Yeah, I know this is unlikely, but I write what I want to happen. Don't you guys wan Sirius free??? Thanks anyway for the helpful criticism. 


	4. Lucius

Disclaimers: You know the routine....I don't own harry Potter and such... 

Harry Potter and Voldemort's Vengeance   
Chapter Four: The Death Eater 

It was Lucius Malfoy. 

"B-but, h-he can't b-be?" Fudge spluttered. 

"Oh, can't he?" The auror asked, not at all surprised at the news that one of the richest members from the Ministry was a Death Eater. "He hates Muggles and you know it. Wants to wipe them out. Don't you think that he'll jump at this opportunity?" 

Harry was looking from Fudge to the auror, then to Sirius and Remus, then back to Lucius. He was utterly confused but he didn't show it. 

Fudge was shaking his head. Harry had the distinct feeling that he won't believe everything or anything that he sees right now. _How long will it be till this guy gets it into heir head that Voldemort's back and the Death Eaters are in the hunt for me? _Harry thought in frustration. _We won't last long if he keep on going like this._

"No." Fudge finally said. 

"What?" Harry, Sirius, Remus and the auror said altogether, their eyes wide with shock. 

"He can't be a death eater." 

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT???" exploded the auror. "HE'S A FREAKING DEATH EATER AND YOU KNOW IT!!" 

Suddenly, Dumbledore and Snape were in the compartment. It was obvious hat they just apparated. 

"Sorry we couldn't come here earlier." said Dumbledore. "We had to go o Hogsmeade to apparate." 

In Hogwarts grounds, no one can apparate or disapparate. It was a well known fact to anyone who read _Hogwarts: A History. _So only Hermione knows it. 

Hermione looked at the faces around him. There was Ron and Hermione, looking too shocked to talk, Fudge, who was still shaking his head and looked in disbelief in Lucius Malfoy's body, the auror, who was breathing hard and glaring at Fudge, Sirius and Remus, both pale and Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore looked sombre but Snape had a look of loathing towards Lucius that was only reserved for Sirius or for Harry. 

Fudge realised that Dumbledore was there and gave him a pleading look. "Dumbledore! Help! She thinks that Malfoy is a Death Eater!" he said, pointing at the Auror. 

"I think that I have only one solution for this." said Dumbledore. 

"Veritaserum." said Harry reading his mind. 

**** 

Snape handed the clear potion to Dumbledore. Sirius was trying not to glare a Snape, though there were instances that he couldn't help himself. Surprisingly, Snape ignored he glare and he even looked as if he didn't' notice it. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up from their places and stood next to Sirius and Remus. The Auror was talking to Dumbledore but Harry wasn't listening. 

"Who is she?" Harry asked Remus. 

"That's Victoria de Guzman." answered Remus. She's one of the best Aurors he Minisry has got. She's about the same level as Moody though she made a lot of enemies in the process, including the Malfoys. She's notorious for being furious with the Malfoys ever since they met at Hogwarts. That's why Fudge doesn't believe her." 

"She was a Gryffindor." added Sirius. "Same age as us. Best friends with your mother. Never saw one without the other." 

Harry stared at her. He seemed to remember seeing her once before. Then it hit him: She was in one of the pictures in his parents' wedding. _So that's her. _he thought. He decided that maybe he'll ask her some things ... when she has a cooler head. 

Remus started talking again. "She decided to be an Auror when your parents died. Dedicated her life to hunt him down. He even asked if she could take care of you. But Dumbledore said that her life's too dangerous for you. She was already being hunted down at that time because she put three Death Eaters to Azkaban." 

"She's also an Animagus." added Sirius. "Acually, she was an illegal Animagi once. When she found out that me and James and that git Peer were, she insisted that she should learn too. I turned out that she was a pretty fast learner and you'll never guess what she can turn into." 

"What?" chorused Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

"A baby unicorn." answered Sirius. "Very very hard to do. James wanted to do that at first, but he found that it was too hard. Then when he turned into a stag, he felt that was the animal for him." 

They stopped talking because Dumbledore was forcing Lucius to open his mouth and he dropped three drops of Veritaserum in it. He mumbled "_Enervate" _and Lucius' eyes flicked open. His eyes were unfocused. It was Victoria the Auror who began to question him. 

"What exactly were you asked to do?" she asked, her voice with a slight Spanish accent. 

"I was told to kill Harry Potter and his friends, the mudblood Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." 

Fudge gasped. Everyone turned to the three mentioned. Harry was disgusted with the way Voldemort can just throw lives around, Ron was too appalled to speak and Hermione whimpered with fear. 

"Show us the Dark Mark." ordered Victoria. 

"Lucius pulled his robes up, passed his elbow and showed them the Dark mark, shining and black, with a look of pure evil, tattooded in his left arm. "Lord Voldemort ordered e to kill Potter and his mudblood friend and muggle lover Weasley." he began to smile. "Of course I was only to happy to oblige to him since I want to get my hands on that Mudblood Granger. And I had to obey or I was going to suffer the Cruciatus curse. I wanted to kill all the mudbloods in that damned school. I wanna kill them all." 

Everyone turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione again. Hermione was almost fainting and Ron was gently comforting her. Harry felt guilty because he knew he was the one that started this mess in the first place, ever since first year. If they weren't friends with him, their lives wouldn't be threatened right now. 

_But it will be someone else's _Harry thought. _It won't make a difference. You'll just attract trouble wherever you go._

"Why did you return to Voldemort?" Victoria asked. 

Lucius snorted. "It would be my life if I didn't do back to him. He never spares anyone. Although he calls us his family, he'll make us suffer to any length that will be enjoyable for him. He's already planning on killing Snape." 

Everyone in the room were very still. Harry looked at Snape from the corner of his eye. He looked very pale. For a minute, Harry actuallr felt sorry for him. 

But Lucius started talking again. "The Dark Lord said that he was only playing with Snape. That he knows that he's the spy." He smiled evilly. "He plans to kill Snape on the next meeting of the Death Eaters." 

The news was greeted by even more silence. Then Draco came in, with Crabbe and Goyle. He was paler than usual and his eyes were wide with shock. 

"D-dad?" he stammered. 

Lucius seem to notice that his son was there. "Draco!" he cried. "Don't come near." 

Draco ignored him and approached him anyway, but Dumbledore stopped him. 

"Where are you planning to meet?" Victoria asked. 

"At the middle of the Forbidden Forest." answered Lucius dully. "Everybody will be there. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery..." 

The first four names were a shock to Fudge, as they were all Ministry Members. Victoria immediately went out of the compartment to contact the other Aurors, to warn them so that they can easily catch the Death Eaters at the middle of the Forbidden Forest. 

Minute later, she was back. Lucius was tied around with bandages and was stunned again. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were out of the compartment but Harry had a feeling that they will be closely watched from now on along with Nott's and Avery's sons. 

"The Aurors will be waiting for the Death Eaters at the Forbidden Forest. Moody will be leading them. I will follow them into the night." said Victoria. She then glared at Fudge. "You. Are. Not. To. Give. Him. The. Dementor's. Kiss. We. Need. The. Information. That. He's. Got." 

Fudge took a while to recover from the small threat. "My dear woman, I am the -" 

"NO ONE GIVES A FREAKING HELL EVEN IF YOU ARE THE MINISTER OF MAGIC!!" Victoria exploded. 

"Victoria, please." Dumbledore said quietly, but sternly. "There are children in the compartment." 

Remus approached Victoria to calm her down. She was breathing rather hard and was still glaring at Fudge. Everyone was still and quiet. 

Finally Snape broke the silence. "I suppose we extract all the necessary information from hi before we send him to Azkaban?" 

Everyone looked at him and Snape nodded. He tapped his wand against Lucius and he disappeared. Then Snape, Fudge and Dumbledore disapparated. 

Victoria left to contact some of the Aurors she hasn't talked to yet. Sirius and Remus stayed in the compartment to make sure that nothing like that happens again in the trip.   
  
  



	5. The Auror

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately. JK Rowling does. Buy it from her if you want. About a million galleons a character. 

Harry Potter and Voldemort's Vengeance   
Chapter five: Victoria de Guzman 

"Sirius, who was that?" asked Harry. 

"That was Victoria de Guzman." answered Sirius. "I already told you." 

"Yeah, but we want details." insisted Ron. 

Remus and Sirius sighed and looked at each other. "It's a very long story." said Remus. 

"And we're listening." said Hermione. 

Harry stared at her. "What, she's not in a book or something?" 

"I haven't even heard of her till now." 

"Really." said Ron. 

"Oh." said Sirius. "Victoria is one of the best Aurors that the Ministry has got. Very powerful, that girl. Captured two Death Eaters at once one time. Came out with minor scratch. Wasn't even hit by the Unforgivable Curses. Oh, and very smart." 

"She's best friends with your mother." Remus told Harry. "Much like Sirius and James. Two peas in a pod. Never see one without the other. And she's always having a screaming contest with Sirius here." He elbowed Sirius. 

Sirius smiled. "Yeah!" he said. "Always shouting at me. Man, that girl has got one set of lungs!" 

"Why does she shout at you?" asked Harry. 

Sirius and Remus grinned at the memories. "Plenty of reasons." said Remus. "Usually, it's because Sirius here was playing pranks on her all the time. She's his favourite target you know ... well, a close second." 

"Who was the first?" asked Ron. 

"James." said Remus and Sirius together, then laughed. 

"He also wants to see her reaction to the prank he played on her." added Remus. "The most usual is the screaming, then a hex, then a hands on fight." 

"And that girl can fight pretty well." said Sirius. 

"Who usually won?" asked Ron. 

"Vicky." said Remus matter of factly. Sirius nodded in agreement. 

_"Vicky?"_ said Harry, jaw hanging open. 

Sirius nodded. "That was her nickname. Hated it from the start. Her real name is Margarita Andrea Abigail Victoria Jessica de Guzman. Most people call her Victoria. She used to pound anyone who would call her Vicky." 

"You lost to a girl?" asked Hermione. 

"Yep." said Sirius. 

"Oh, and he loves her." added Remus slyly. 

"I do not!" said Sirius, blushing red. 

Everyone laughed except Sirius. Just then, Victoria came in. She looked much nicer now than a while ago and her gaze was warm. She smiled at everyone. Everyone smiled back, except Sirius who turned an even deeper shade of red. The rest of the group tried very, very hard to contain their laughter. 

"What, no smile?" Victoria asked Sirius, with mock hurt and disappointment. "Why was everyone laughing?" 

"We were telling them your adventures here with Padfoot when we were young and had small minds." said Sirius. 

Victoria smiled, then frowned. "Are you telling me that I have a small brain? I spent half my life in that library!" She sounded serious, but she was only playing, but she did spent half her life in the library. The rest was classes and pranks. 

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then at Hermione, who was gazing at Victoria with interest. 

"Yeah, and we had to drag you out of there to make you eat and help us with the pranks." said Sirius, recovering his voice. "I had the feeling that you were going to be the new teacher, Vicky." 

Victoria glared at Sirius. "Not Vicky, Siri." 

Remus and the other three had to stifle their laughter at Sirius' nickname. Remus grinned at the both of them and then laughed out loud, not able to contain it anymore. His laughter was contagious. Soon everyone was laughing. 

"How did you know that it was me?" asked Victoria, recovering her voice. 

"Who else got all the OWLs and the NEWTs in Hogwarts? Who was a girl? Only you and Lily ..." Remus trailed off, sensing embarrassment at what he said. 

But Harry didn't mind. "My mum got all the OWLs and the NEWTs?" he asked in awe. "What about Dad?" 

"Same." said Sirius. "In fact, everyone here got all the OWLs and the NEWTs. But we didn't cheat. So you have one heck of a job with you this year, Harry." 

"But Vicky here was the top girl." said Remus. 

Victoria turned lightly pink, but all the same glaring at Remus. "Remus, if you don't want to have six broken bones before you even catch sight of Hogwarts, you better stop calling me Vicky." she threatened. "And besides. I wasn't top at everything. Lily was on Charms, you on Defence Against the Dark Arts, James on Transfiguration, and Sirius here on Potions." 

"And you on everything else." Remus and Sirius said together. 

"And you came second in Transfiguration, third in Defense Against the Dark Arts, second on Charms and third on Potions." added Sirius. Remus nodded in agreement. 

Victoria raised her eyebrows at Sirius. "Why, Sirius, you know my grades better than I do." 

Remus looked at the two of them. _They'd make a great couple. _he thought. Then he turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ron were looking at Victoria with awe and Herione was looking like she wished to be like her in the future. "Do you know these three, by the way?" he asked. 

Victoria nodded. "Dumbledore told me all about you three. Told me you three were a right group of adventurers. She looked at Harry. "I did love your parent so much." she told him. "They were the nicest people. They hated each other from the beginning and i took the three of us here to et them up till they realize that they love each other." 

"What did you do?" aked Harry. 

"Told them we're having a group picnic by the lake and when they got there, there was just the two of them. We were watching the whole thing and then they fought, then talked, then ate, then kissed. It would have been ok, if Sirius here didn't laugh out loud." said Victoria. 

"We had to pin him to the ground to hut him up." said Remiss. "But your parents caught us anyway." 

"I even have a picture ..." said Victoria. She pulled a picture out of her pocket. There was another picture that fell but he didn't notice and Sirius quickly picked it up. 

She handed Harry the picture. It was the day Victoria mentioned and his parents were kissing. James looked an awful lot like Harry in the picture, with the same untidy hair. Harry wanted to keep the picture but reluctantly, he returned it. 

Victoria shook her head. "Keep it it's yours. I have copies." She turned to Ron, but Sirius spoke up. 

"Victoria, you kept this?" he choked. He showed the picture to everyone. In the picture, there was him and Victoria. Sirius was tickling Victoria to death that they almost fell on the lake. 

Victoria quickly snatched the picture from his hand and turned red. She quickly hid the picture and turned to Ron. 

"You're Ron Weasley, right?" she asked. Ron nodded. "Your father's really nice to me now. Used to shout at me for ages for pulling a prank that _Sirius _did." 

"It was you who did that!" retorted Sirius. 

"Ha! Me? Do a prank? On Lily? You wish!" Victoria answered back. "Anyway, he was head boy with your mother when we were in our fourth year. Always shouted at us and gave us detentions. Never deducted points, though. Used to bombard Lily with questions about Muggles." 

She then turned to Hermione. She smiled warmly at her. Hermione smiled back. "Hermione?" she said. Hermione nodded. "Dumbledore tells me that you reminded him of me." 

"Really?" said Hermione, her lips forming a little smile. 

Victoria nodded. "Said you were brilliant and you can be found either in the Gryffindor Common Room doing homework or -" 

"In the library." Harry and Ron finished for her. 

Victoria grinned at them. "He also told me that you're very brave and been to many adventures." she said. "That's all well and good, but I just want you to tell me where you'll be going and don't do anything stupid ... like search for Voldemort." 

Harry snorted. "Why would we do that? We're not dumb." 

"Didn't you say that when Sirius was on the run? You told the Weasleys you won't search for him, but you did." Victoria challenged. 

Harry turned red because he knows that she's right. 

Finally, she stood up. "Gotta go." she said. When she was by the door, she turned around. "By the way, ever thought of becoming Aurors? You three will make a great team. Not all of us end up with a face like Moody's you know." 

With that, she left. The rest were still staring after her, frozen. 

"Great woman, she is." said Sirius, breaking the silence. She took out a picture from one of his pockets. It was the same picture of him and Victoria. 

"So you do have that picture!" explained Remus. "Now I'm positive you're still crazy in love with her." 

"And I have a feeling she feels the same way." said Hermione. 

"Guys, shut up!" said Sirius, turning red. 

Remus turned to the three of them. "He dated many girls at Hogwarts, but only Victoria touched him in the heart, I'm sure of it." 

"I do not even like Victoria!" shouted Sirius. 

Harry snorted. "Yeah, right. It's so obvious Sirius." he said. "You have a picture of you two in one of the rare time you get along, you tease her, you turn red whenever she's in the same breathing pace as you. YOU LOVE HER!!!" 

"Look, you four. I don't love her. She doesn't love me. So forget it!" said Sirius. 

"Sure, Sirius!" they all chorused.   



	6. The teachers

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except Victoria. 

Chapter 6 : Hogwarts 

Sirius and Remus went their own way to go to the Hogwarts Castle. Harry saw that Victoria was going the same way too. 

Harry and the others though, they were going in the horse - less carriages. The first years were called by Hagrid and they were going to cross the lake to get to Hogwarts. 

Inside, it was warm and cosy and everyone was here except the firs years. Snape was still there but Harry knew that he wasn't teaching anymore. Snape was looking at Sirius at the other side of the table with extreme loathing, the look that was normally reserved only for Harry himself. 

Sirius, however, did not notice as he was in an animated conversation with Remus and Victoria. From the way that Harry sees it, Sirius was begging to do something and Remus and Victoria was firmly saying no. 

"Sirius, NO!" Remus and Victoria shouted for everyone in the Great Hall to hear. Everyone went quiet and looked at their direction. Well, everyone was staring even before they started shouting to get a good look at the teachers anyway. 

Sirius' name was cleared only a month ago so it was natural for people to be curious. He was thought to be a convicted murderer for twelve years and he even got sent to Azkaban for it. And then he escaped two years ago. Then some witnesses turned up to testify that he was innocent and he jury said that he was no guilty of the crime. 

Remus Lupin is a werewolf. He was also the school's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher two years ago in Hogwarts and most of the students thought that he was their best teacher ever. 

Victoria de Guzman is an auror and even though she's 35, she looks more like 21. But because of the Auror mistake last year, she was first given a dose of Veritaserum before getting the job. 

The rest of the staff were also there: Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Trewlaney, and any others. Only Professor McGonagall wasn't there. She was leading the first years. 

Just then, McGonagall appeared, leading a bunch of first years. Despite the fact that Lord Voldemort has risen, many students still came, probably thinking that they will be safe in the eyes of Dumbledore. They all lined up and presented the Sorting Hat. 

The Sorting hat Then launched into its song: 

__

_Hello, Welcome to Hogwarts!_   
_I am the sorting hat_   
_That ells you where you all belong_   
_Yes I know, I'm torn and old_   
_Bu don't judge on what you see_   
_For you do no know what is inside me_   
_But you will soon find out!_   
_So be patient, please_   
_And let me tell you_   
_The four houses_   
_That formed Hogarty Wogarty Hogwarts!_   
_You can be a Gryffindor_   
_Where the brave and courageous dwell_   
_The Gryffindors are set apart_   
_But that's just for a start!_   
_Or you may be a Hufflepuff_   
_Who are loyal and just_   
_In the humble Hufflepuff_   
_You will fit right in!_   
_A possibility to be a Ravenclaw_   
_Where there are the great and the wise_   
_Ravenclaws are the logical ones_   
_And you'll all be great there!_   
_Or maybe a Slytherin_   
_If you're determined or ambitious_   
_Those cunning snakes will do anything_   
_To achieve what they desire_   
_So c'mon put me on_   
_I've never been wrong_   
_You'll be safe with me_   
_For I am the sorting hat!_   
__

  
  
  


The great hall burst into applause, Sirius and Remus the ones who were clapping the loudest. The hat bowed to the four tables, then went quite still again. McGonagall started speaking. 

"When I call your name, you are to sit on the stool and wait till the Sorting Hat tells you which house you belong." she said in her crisp tone. "Arthurs, James!" 

A nervous boy with sandy brown hair approached the table and put the hat on. After a while, the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" 

The Ravenclaw table burst into applause. James was pretty happy after that. Harry stopped listening after "Juntero, Kati!" and looked at Remus, Sirius and Victoria, still arguing good naturedly. 

After a while, the sorting hat finished with "Yanari, Andrea!" being sorted to Gryffindor. Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave his annual speech. 

"First years are not allowed to go to the Forbidden Forest. In fact, no student from the first year to seventh year are allowed." he said, with a twinkle in his eyes. "I would also request a minute's silence for the memory of Cedric Diggory." 

Everyone was silent, including the Slytherins. Harry felt uncomfortable as some students were looking at him. Dumbledore broke the silence. "Now that Voldemort is back, I would like for everyone to mention where they would be going to a teacher if it's outside the Hogwarts Grounds." He was looking particularly at Harry. 

"On a lighter note," he said, the twinkle in his eyes were back, "I would like to introduce your new teachers. Professor Snape will not be teaching the potions anymore." 

The students and some of the teachers would have been shouting for joy, if only Snape wasn't there. Instead, they settled for very broad grins. 

"Instead Professor Sirius Black will be teaching all of you." 

The Great Hall rang in applause as Sirius stood up, grinning at everyone. He sat down and eventually, the clapping died down. 

"Fifth years and seventh years will have a different Transfiguration teacher in preparation for their OWLs and NEWTs. This teacher will be Professor Victoria de Guzman." 

The Hall applauded again. 

"Finally, due to popular demand, Professor Lupin - he had to raise his voice because the clapping already started - is back teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!" 

Professor Lupin's applause was the loudest and most of it was coming from the Gryiffindor Table. Another reason was because all the teachers were once Gryffindors. 

"Enough talking! Let the feast begin!" 

With that, food appeared right before their very eyes and it was delicious as ever. Then came their timetables. First lesson tomorrow Potions with the Slytherins. Harry and Ron would normally groan, but this tie it was Sirius teaching them. It was going to be a very interesting lesson tomorrow. 


End file.
